O início - por Dimitri Belikov
by Rafinha granger-potter
Summary: -Papai? Como conheceu a mamãe? -Bem... - sorri para meu pequeno milagre e acabei me perdendo em minhas lembranças...


**O início, por Dimitri Belikov**

 **P.D.V. Dimitri**

Como muitos guardiões que eu conheço, eu era apegado ao meu protegido e isso tornava sua morte realmente triste pra mim, posso dizer que perdi um amigo. Eu deveria ter estado lá, mas ele praticamente me obrigou a tirar uma folga. "Vá ver o novo filme de cowboy, e não volte aqui antes do próximo café da manhã" ele disse.

Suspirei afastando as lembranças. Agora minha missão era cuidar da Academia St. Vladimir e de seus alunos.

-Guardião Belikov – Alberta Petrov chamou – tenho uma missão pra você.

Acompanhei minha atual superior até sua sala para descobrir o que teria que fazer.

-Essas são a princesa Vasilisa Dragomir – ela me mostrou uma foto de uma jovem Moroi loira – e sua amiga Rosemarie Hathaway – a outra era uma jovem Dhampir completamente oposta a princesa – deve saber o que aconteceu aos Dragomir a dois anos atrás, certo?

-O acidente do qual apenas a princesa sobreviveu.

-Exatamente. Pouco tempo após o acidente elas fugiram da escola e só semana passada tivemos uma indicação concreta de onde elas podem estar – senti uma certa emoção em sua voz, alívio talvez – depois de dois anos e precisamos que você lidere a missão de resgate, uma vez que é um dos melhores guardiões por aqui atualmente.

Em poucas horas estávamos indo em direção ao apartamento onde elas tinham sido vistas. Os outros onze guardiões que vieram de apoio estavam espalhados por todo lugar e eu me posicionei de modo a ver claramente todas as janelas do pequeno prédio.

Como que pressentindo nossa presença as luzes da cozinha se acenderam e as duas garotas apareceram. Elas tiveram uma pequena discussão, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o que veio a seguir: a morena jogou o cabelo pra trás e tombou a cabeça expondo o pescoço para que a Moroi se alimentasse. Ela estava dando seu sangue para a princesa...

Tudo não demorou mais de cinco minutos, mas me deu tempo suficiente para pensar sobre. Em qualquer outra situação, qualquer um a julgaria mal e eu, vindo de onde vim, temi pelo futuro dela, sabendo como aquilo viciava e podia tornar até mesmo a mulher mais forte do mundo em um mero fantoche, um fantasma do que um dia foi. Baia, minha cidade natal, estava cheia delas, mas ali eu não via uma meretriz de sangue e sim uma futura guardiã pronta para fazer qualquer coisa pela segurança e bem estar de sua protegida.

Quando a princesa se afastou eu vi o olhar dela. Apesar de ser claro mesmo a distância que ela estava meio alta pelas endorfinas que recebeu da mordida eu via uma fúria em seu olhar, um tipo de instinto de proteção que não era fácil de encontrar nem mesmo entre os guardiões mais experientes.

Voltei para junto dos outros para informar que as encontrei, mas antes mesmo de os encontrar eu ouvi barulho de luta vindo em minha direção.

Vi as duas virarem a esquina a poucos metros de mim com roupas muito finas pro frio que fazia ali fora. Rosemarie mantinha a princesa atrás de si de forma protetora, pondo seu próprio corpo na frente do dela, se jogando primeiro para qualquer ataque, com uma postura digna de uma guardiã. Percebi que já havia a considerado como uma boa guardiã duas vezes em poucos minutos.

Seus olhos ferozes se focaram em mim e ela me viu como uma ameaça. Seu olhar me dizia que mesmo que ela não pudesse me derrubar ela tentaria ao máximo e eu não duvidava disso, mas também era bem consciente de minhas habilidades. As pessoas sussurravam quando eu passava nos corredores e não seria uma adolescente meio tonta pela perda de sangue que iria me derrubar tão fácil assim.

Os outros guardiões chegaram atraídos pelos ruídos anteriores e começaram a fechar um círculo em volta das garotas, me deixando ao centro com as duas. Rose observou a sua volta e decidiu que eu era a maior ameaça ali, seja pelo meu tamanho ou pela proximidade. Ela olhou pra Vasilisa e em segundos correu em minha direção pronta pro ataque.

Vi diversas falhas em seus movimentos, apesar de rápida ela não era o suficiente para contar com um movimento surpresa, havia uma distância em seus braços que não lhe conferia o equilíbrio necessário e eu podia apostar que ela não teria forças pra um soco potente. Sem muito esforço parei seu golpe fazendo-a voar pra trás.

Como minha intenção era levar as duas me segurança não queria ser o culpado por uma possível concussão então me movi e a segurei pouco antes de ela atingir o chão.

Seus olhos se prenderam nos meus, surpresos, ela era alguns anos mais nova que eu e de certa forma me lembrava de mim mesmo nessa idade, o fogo que eu vi antes a distância parecia ainda maior de perto, eu me senti momentaneamente atraído por ela mas afastei esses pensamentos impróprios de minha mente e me forcei a colocá-la de pé novamente.

Percebi que elas tinham aquele tipo de ligação que as garotas têm entre si. Eu tive vontade de rir ao me lembrar de como implicava com minhas irmãs por isso. Mas havia algo de diferente entre elas, os olhares, caretas e risadas que elas trocaram dentro do carro a caminho da academia não eram uma simples ligação entre melhores amigas. Não entendi direito, mas parecia que uma podia ler a mente da outra, literalmente.

Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei depois que passamos pelos portões até o escritório da diretora. Percebi o desconforto de ambas com os olhares dos alunos que já passavam por ali, também vi o quanto Rose, apesar de odiar a atenção que estava recebendo, queria puxá-la toda pra ela e aliviar o máximo possível para a loira.

Me concentrei no discurso de Kirova, ela parecia realmente odiar Rose, todos os seus argumentos apontavam pra onde ela gostaria de vê-la, aliás, ela disse com todas as palavras e imagino que se pudesse ela já teria dado a garota pra algum Moroi por aí usá-la como meretriz de sangue e diante da cena que eu presenciei mais cedo, algo dentro de mim se acendeu. Não podia ver aquela garota forte se reduzir aquilo.

A presença de Victor Dashkov só ajudou, a princesa já tinha sido aceita de volta sem nenhum empecilho a mais, agora o problema era com Rose e o argumento era seu atraso com relação a turma, além da indisciplina.

-Se me permitir, diretora – me vi a interrompendo, o que eu estava fazendo? – Creio que com algum treinamento extra ela possa chegar ao mesmo nível que os demais alunos.

Mais algum debate foi necessário e eu me vi intercedendo pela garota que eu mal conhecia, meu autocontrole do qual eu tanto me orgulhava parecia ter ido dar uma voltinha pra eu estar me metendo desse modo em assuntos escolares.

-Ótimo – Kirova disse por fim – então está resolvido, você fica, mas – sua voz subiu um pouco – não vai perder tempo, irá se dedicar aos estudos, não quero saber de uma infração sua, não irá participar de qualquer contato social que não seja extremamente necessário e – a expressão de Rose era de quem estava decidindo se aquilo podia ficar pior – treinará todos os dias com o guardião Belikov.

-Como? Desculpe diretora... – me espantei.

-O senhor sugeriu, então ela será sua responsabilidade – Kirova foi dura comigo também – alguma objeção?

Não sabia se ela falava comigo ou com as duas alunas, mas me mantive impassível como sempre.

-Senhorita Hathaway – chamei ao sair da sala – seus treinos começam após as aulas de hoje. Treinaremos antes e depois dos seus horários todos os dias, como mandou a diretora Kirova.

Não esperei que ela respondesse, segui para meu quarto na ala dos guardiões pensando em minha mais nova aluna.

Não sabia explicar, mas algo me dizia que nada seria tão fácil ou simples e que Rosemarie Hathaway poderia me fazer perder todo meu controle. É, acho que estou ferrado.


End file.
